The legend
by J. Hazel
Summary: Esas son las únicas conexiones que la unen a su abuelo paterno: Los recuerdos que tienen de él las personas que han vivido más años, y las memorias que Kakashi-san guarda con recelo en su corazón, pero que las comparte con ella cada vez que visita a su padre en la Torre del Hokage.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Kishimoto.

**Notas:** No me quedo tan bien como esperaba, porque quería profundizar más los pensamientos de Himawari. Espero que les guste y me gustaría saber sus opiniones con respecto al fic.

* * *

**The legend.**

Es un martes en la mañana y el brillante cielo azul de enero resplandece frente a Himawari, quien sale al patio de su casa con una humeante taza de chocolate caliente, que según una amable ancianita a la que su madre le compra yerbas medicinales, ayuda a apaciguar ese dolor que quiere aferrarse al corazón después de un mal de amores; aunque ella es consciente que doce años es una edad muy corta para preocuparse por tales nimiedades y asociar algo tan dulce con el desamor. Las tablas de madera crujen bajo sus pies con medias, y se sienta en el primer escalón mientras da un sorbo a su bebida, con una parsimonia que en épocas pasadas, ponía de malhumor a Bolt. Aparte de las bebidas calientes y las flores, la lectura es el único vicio del que no teme volverse adicta y contempla con una sonrisa el libro que Sakura-san le regalo por su cumpleaños y que solo ahora, por tener tiempo libre, puede leer. Sin embargo las risas infantiles de los niños que se escuchan como ecos, la interrumpen, invitándola fervientemente a desvanecerse en la felicidad que emanan y así desplazar esa melancolía que se arraiga en su interior desde que observo el calendario esa mañana.

— Himawari, ¿qué haces aquí tan temprano? —pregunta su padre con la voz ronca por el sueño, quitándola de su ensimismamiento.

Se vuelve para mirar a su padre y su melancolía se desvanece ligeramente al verlo con los ojos hinchados y secándose un hilo de baba. Ríe con gusto. Probablemente, si Bolt estuviera ahí haría un comentario burlesco acerca de su apariencia, pero aún no vuelve de su misión. Al recordarlo, una triste mueca se forma en su rostro, porque echa de menos su compañía, lo añora muchísimo; a su manera particular de ser, a sus anchas sonrisas que siempre la hacen feliz y a los comentarios toscos que le dedica al "vejete" pero que en el fondo guardan un profundo cariño. Se siente sola sin la constante presencia de su hermano mayor en su vida, aunque se abstiene a admitirlo en voz alta, porque no quiere verse muy dependiente de él.

— ¿Hima…? —repite su padre, al no obtener una respuesta inmediata.

El viento revuelve sus cabellos y ya no escucha la voz de los niños con tanta intensidad. Se oyen distantes y el libro permanece cerrado sobre sus piernas.

— Pensaba…—responde Himawari, y vuelve la vista hasta el rostro de los Hokages.

Su padre, al percatarse de la dirección en que se fijan sus ojos azules, sonríe y la acompaña sin emitir alguna palabra. Es como un pacto silencioso que han trazado entre ellos y se sienten cómodos con eso, piensa Himawari al sorber un poco de su chocolate y desvía la mirada hasta el Cuarto Hokage: Minato Namikaze, su abuelo. Deja escapar un suspiro cargado de tristeza, al ser consciente que lo que sabe de él se debe las historias que a su padre y a las personas adultas de la aldea les gusta contar a los más jóvenes en los tiempos que tienen libre; y que ella escucha con atención; conociendo sus hazañas, se memorizándose las historias de sus misiones más impresionantes y admirando esa humildad que no lo abandono en ningún momento; pensando que el gran Relámpago amarillo de Konoha, es una leyenda que aún brilla con intensidad en las memorias de los aldeanos.

Pero esas son las únicas conexiones que la unen a su abuelo paterno: Los recuerdos que tienen de él las personas que han vivido más años, y las memorias que Kakashi-san guarda con recelo en su corazón, pero que las comparte con ella cada vez que visita a su padre en la Torre del Hokage. Aunque... Una noche en particular, tenía unas pesadillas pesadillas, hasta que de repente, como según le permite recordar ese rincón ligeramente oscuro en su memoria, una mano callosa y grande, envolviendo la suya con una fuerza que no la lastimaba, pero si conseguía transmitirle seguridad. No era la mano de su padre, porque conocía a la perfección cada rincón de la misma; no era la de su madre, porque la piel no era delicada y fina; tampoco la de Bolt, porque la de su hermano era solo un poco más grande que la suya. Era la de su abuelo Minato y lo confirmo al alzar la cabeza, encontrándose con esos ojos azules tan profundos, idénticos a los suyos.

— No tengas miedo, Himawari —le había susurrado, regocijandola en sus brazos, antes que los tenues rayos de la mañana la despertaran.

«_Me protegiste de mis pesadillas_» piensa, aspirando con vigor el fresco aroma de los girasoles que ayer encargo en la floristería Yamanaka, y que hoy en la tarde, depositara en la tumba del tío Neji, con la fiel compañía de su amada madre. Sin embargo, también hará otra visita…

— Papá —musita; el aludido alza las cejas, prestándole atención. Ella juega con sus dedos, nerviosa—. ¿Cómo era el abuelo?

Se percata como los ojos azules de su padre contemplan el rostro del Cuarto Hokage; con un cariño que se esfuerza por contener dentro de su cuerpo, pero que le hace temblar como el flan que prepara su madre los fines de semana.

— El abuelo… —dice, y se toma unos minutos para aclarar su voz turbada por los sentimientos—. Él era un gran ninja. Un genio de esos que solo aparecen una vez por generación y que usaba su fuerza y destreza para proteger lo que amaba y lo que creía correcto. Él era un buen hombre, porque siempre era amable y atento con todos... ¡Ah! Y Ero-sennin me comento que le gustaba leer.

Sus dedos crispados aprietan con fuerza la taza. Una mezcla de felicidad y emoción se desliza en el interior de Himawari; porque esas son las mismas palabras que las personas usan para describirla a ella (amable, atenta y en ocasiones un poco traviesa, porque lo lleva en la sangre Uzumaki). También le gusta leer y debido a eso una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro, porque ahora se parece a su abuelo en otros aspectos. No solo en lo físico, como en el color de sus ojos.

— Él es el mejor padre del mundo; y estoy seguro que también hubiera sido un excelente abuelo —Y su padre sonríe. De esa manera en que siempre provoca temblores en su madre y le brinda seguridad a Himawari.

La puerta del corredor se desliza de golpe y Bolt aparece precipitadamente, sonriendo.

— Creo que por primera vez estoy de acuerdo contigo, _viejo_.

— ¡Hermano! —exclama Himawari, dejando a un lado su taza de chocolate ya fría y el libro a un costado.

Corre hacia su hermano mayor y tropieza. No cae al suelo, pero si se sonroja debido a la vergüenza. No obstante, la dicha de ver a Bolt y abrazarlo con fuerza, hace que sus penas disipen. Su padre, por otro lado, murmura cosas alegando que no esta viejo; que solo el mes pasado le salio su primera cana.

— ¡Bolt! —exclama la dulce voz de su madre desde el interior de la casa, e inmediatamente aparece, envolviendo a su pequeño en un abrazo, junto con Himawari—. Bienvenido a casa.

Su padre, siempre participe de las muestras de afecto, también se une al abrazo y Bolt no se queja, porque le gustan los abrazos, aunque se muestra reacio a admitirlo en voz alta. Himawari se funde en el amor que le brinda su familia, pero vuelve a pensar en su abuelo. Hoy es su cumpleaños. La tristeza que experimentaba al principio se debía a que no podía pasarlo a su lado y tampoco hornearle un pastel que dijera: "Feliz día" así como al abuelo Hiashi. Pero puede hacer una promesa como regalo, y es el de convertirse en una kunoichi inteligente y fuerte, para demostrar que es digna nieta de una leyenda.

«_En verdad eres asombroso_» piensa, una vez que sus padres y su hermano se adentran al interior de la casa. Recoge del suelo la taza a medio tomar y el libro al que debe posponer nuevamente su lectura, hasta otra ocasión. Mira otra vez hacia el rostro del Cuarto Hokage. «_Eres muy importante en la historia de Konoha, pero sobre todo, eres importante para mí. Junto con la abuelita me diste a papá, y gracias a eso ahora puedo contar con una maravillosa familia. Gracias por todo. Feliz cumpleaños, abuelito. Te quiero_».


End file.
